Typical power cables generally include one or more conductors in a core that is generally surrounded by several layers that can include a first polymeric semi-conducting shield layer, a polymeric insulating layer and a second polymeric semi-conducting shield layer, a metallic tape and a polymeric jacket. A wide variety of polymeric materials have been utilized as electrical insulating and semi-conducting shield materials for power cable and numerous other electrical applications.
In elastomer or elastomer-like polymers often used as one or more of the polymer (insulation) members in power cables, common ethylene, .alpha.-olefin, non-conjugated diene elastic polymers materials that have come into wide use usually include ethylene, .alpha.-olefin, and a non-conjugated diene selected from the group consisting of 5-ethylidene-2-norbornene (ENB), 1,4-hexadiene (HD), 1,6 octadiene, 5-methyl-1,4 hexadiene, 3,7-dimethyl-1,6-octadiene, and the like. Such polymers can provide a good insulating property for power cables. However, generally selection of one of these elastomeric polymers while bringing certain advantages, also brings some disadvantages as well. For instance, electrical compounds containing some of these polymers usually necessitate slower extrusion rates than might be desirable for optimum output, because surface characteristics of the extrudate in a compound based on these elastomeric polymers will not be as smooth as desired if the extrusion rates are higher. By choosing elastomeric polymers containing 5-vinyl-2-norbornene (VNB), a higher level of extrusion output can be achieved in the compound usually due to a higher level of branching, but some diminution of physical properties (over the less branched material) may result.
Much of the production of insulated electrical devices would see an advantage from higher throughput or extrusion rates (eg, lowering manufacturing costs) but many of the so called conventional elastomeric polymers, especially those based on 1,4-Hexadiene and ENB, would exhibit a tendency to cure slowly.
There is a commercial need for an elastomeric polymer ethylene alpha-olefin copolymer blend insulating material for electrical devices that can be extruded relatively rapidly, in the substantial absence of surface roughness, having a relatively rapid cure rate, relatively high cure state and relatively low electrical loss. There is also a need for improved long term heat aging and lower cure additives consumption, all of which may reduce the overall manufacturing cost and/or improve quality of the cable insulation.